


Something Like Magic

by Thegracefulnerd



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Could count as sick fic?, F/M, Fluff, Hyde really does have a heart., Hyde secretly does too, Jackie loves disney, Watching movies and being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegracefulnerd/pseuds/Thegracefulnerd
Summary: Jackie Burkhart did not like being sick. In fact she despised it, so much that she made everyone around her miserable. Well, more miserable than they already were. But maybe a little support from a reluctant boyfriend, and some movie magic could change her outlook.





	Something Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or movies mentioned. All rights to creators of That 70's Show and Disney. 
> 
> BTW: Cheesy summary I know, just read the story. It gets better.

Jackie Burkhart had been sick a total of three times in her life. Once when she was nine and had been locked out of her house in the rain because her parents were out and the maids had the day off, once a few years ago when she had disgusted Michael so bad he screamed and ran out of the room, and now. Each time she had been more miserable and more sick than the last. It was like her body was trying to out-sick itself. She blamed her competitive nature for it and her giant superiority complex. 

So that was how she ended up on the ratty couch of the Forman's shabby basement, all alone and watching Little House on the Prairie. Eric and Donna were out on date night, Fez was probably doing something she'd rather not know about, and Michael was probably doing _someone_ she'd rather not know about. That only left Steven to be located. He had gotten off of work at least an hour ago and was still not back. Jackie was going to kill him. She was freezing cold and sick and her head felt like a giant pressurized balloon and her stupid boyfriend was probably out doing something stupid instead of being miserable with her. 

"Eric! Steven! I told you boys that I was making dinner hours ago!" Mrs. Forman's voice carried throughout the basement as she came stomping down the stairs. Jackie momentarily felt a surge of panic. The Forman's didn't know her mom wasn't back yet, they didn't know she was staying with Steven. She thought about running and hiding in Steven's room, but the effort to stand just made her nauseas and she decided she'd rather lie her way out of it. 

Mrs. Forman reached the basement looking angrily for two ungrateful boys, when instead she found Jackie curled up on her couch in one of Steven's jackets, shivering and sniffling. "Jackie? Honey what are you doing down here? Where are the boys? And the others?" 

"Donna and Eric went to see a movie and Fez and Michael were uh, busy." Jackie explained. 

"Well where's Steven?" 

Jackie threw her hands up, "I don't know! He's off of work, ugh he'd better not be doing something stupid." 

Mrs. Forman looked at Jackie sympathetically. "Well, dear you look sick. Do you want some soup while you wait for Steven?" 

Jackie wanted to protest at the 'you look sick' comment, but she was too tired. She just nodded and settled back down into the couch. Mrs. Forman walked back up the stairs and went to get Jackie's soup. She assumed Red had found out about the sick girl in his basement and his absent son when she heard him yelling.

"Kitty, those dumbasses had better not be doped up! Or so help me the only high feeling they'll get is how high they reach when I kick their asses into the stratosphere!" 

Jackie smothered a laugh, Mr. Forman always was creative with his insults and how he'd be kicking peoples asses. She was wondering just how he'd manage to actually get his foot stuck in Eric's ass when the basement door opened. 

"Steven!" Jackie yelled. "Where in the name of God have you been!? Wait, what are you carrying." He had three plastic bags hanging from one arm, while he tried to shut the door with his other. Without offering any explanation he crossed the room, sat next to Jackie, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Relax doll. Here. Those weird high end raspberry popsicle things you like, a Vogue magazine and some movies." He explained handing her the magazine and the popsicles. "I got off early, figured you'd want something to make you feel better." 

Jackie stared. Sometimes she really did appreciate this side of Steven. No else got to see it but her, and occasionally Mrs. Forman. But it was a side that she loved and cherished because she knew it meant that she was something important to him. Even if he wasn't the greatest at showing it sometimes. "Thank you Steven. You're so sweet." 

"Only for you. And please for the love of God, don't tell Donna. Cause she'll tell Forman and then I'll have to kick his ass." 

Jackie grinned. "Your secret is safe with me." 

"Here, I know you really like these fairytale movies so I got a few." he said handing her a bag. She looked inside and gasped. 

"Oh Steven! You got Sleeping Beauty you remembered that's my favorite! And Snow White!" Jackie exclaimed. Usually, she felt that Steven seldom listened to her, but obviously he'd managed to listen to her long enough to hear what her favorite Disney movies were.

"Yeah well, it's better than hearing you whine all night. Do you realize how grouchy you get when you're sick?" Steven asked her, playing off the kindness he'd shown Jackie. She knew it was his way of appreciating her, but sometimes he could come off as a real dick. 

"Steven I am the perfect amount of grouchy for someone in my position!" 

"In your position? What you mean sick and unable to stop coughing?" 

Jackie scowled at him. Yeah, he could be a real dick. 

"Jackie! Sweetie here's your soup! Oh hello Steven! Glad you finally decided to show up and take care of your sick girlfriend!" Mrs. Forman exclaimed, setting the soup in front of Jackie. 

Steven tried to glare at Mrs. Forman, but it came out a more annoyed glance. Steven could never really get mad at Mrs. Forman, no matter how much she interfered in his life. Sometimes it was a welcome help, and sometimes not so welcome. 

"Yeah sorry about that. Got off late." Steven told Mrs. Forman. She just tsked and looked at Jackie. 

"You sure you're ok honey?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. Forman." She told the concerned mother. 

"Alright well, I'll leave you alone now I guess. Just don't hesitate if you need anything!" She told Jackie, and walked back up the stairs. 

Jackie took a gulp of her soup and smiled. It was warm broth and soothed her throat tremendously. It was moments like this, when she was with Steven and being taken care of by the Formans, she realized that she had everything she needed. Sure another prada purse would've been nice, but she would settle for being given warm soup when she was sick if she had to. Her mother had never taken the time she make sure she was ok, even if she was sick. The maids were always ordered to take care of her, to give her what she needed and sit her down in front of the TV. At first Jackie had loved being waited on hand and foot, but later on she often wished her parents would pay attention to her and help her. But they never did. 

"Hey Steven can we watch the movie now?" Jackie asked. 

"Whatever you want." He stood and pushed the tape into the player and the little castle popped up on the screen and the music started. Steven walked back to the couch and handed Jackie her soup and her magazine. He put the popsicles in the giant freezer and plopped down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She burrowed into his side and propped her magazine up on his knee with her soup balanced on her stomach. The music to the movie started and Jackie grinned excitedly.

"This is Disney's best movie by far, I mean she's clearly the best princess. Her prince fights off a dragon with her and she has the big pink dress and ugh it's just so romantic." Jackie gushed. Steven rolled his eyes, but grinned just a little.

"This crap must be magic, you don't even sound sick anymore." He commented.

"Thank God. Although it's not working that well I still feel like garbage. It just so unfair! The beautiful get it the worst!"

"Nevermind. There you are."

Jackie scowled, "Shut up and watch the movie."

"Alrighty doll."

She spent all night reading Vogue and watching Disney curled up next to Steven, with Mrs. Forman occasionally yelling down to see if she was alright and if she needed a ride home. Jackie said Steven was taking her even though they both knew that was a lie. And that was the night that Jackie Burkhart learned that being sick isn't so bad when you're with the right people. Or maybe that was the Disney magic talking, it really wasn't safe to say.

**Author's Note:**

> For more content check-out my page. Kudos are much appreciated. :)


End file.
